【中文翻译】Shiny Little Things
by sidesee
Summary: 罗伊制造浪漫气氛想跟爱德求婚，结果爱德神经好像有点大条。Roy/Ed


Shiny Little Things By: Rei Kir

爱德变得越来越不高兴了，实际上他并不大喜欢惊喜与神秘的事，不喜欢那些藏着掖着不让他知道事情。他恼怒地叹了一气，伸手想挥开罗伊挡在他眼睛上的手。不过这混蛋并没如他所愿，爱德几乎能听见他的轻笑声，同时也感觉到他身后人的颤动。

"还不行，"他的声音在他耳边低吟，让他腹部产生一个温暖的急流，不过他并没让这将他的愤怒抹去。

"可你知道我讨厌看不到我前进的方向，并且我恨等待！快，让我看看!"

"但我们还没到，耐心一点可以吗？"罗伊的话有点严厉，但他给爱德头顶的一吻削弱了其中的严厉感。

放弃了与他眼前的的手作斗争，爱德又叹了一气，把手放在胸前交叉抱着。"我不要耐心，你究竟要带我去那儿？鉴于你给了我这么多该死的任务，我都把这城市了解得一清二楚了。"

现在轮到罗伊发出不快的叹息声了，"放松，爱德，这是个惊喜，我确定你会喜欢它的，等着瞧好吗？"

"如果你他妈没遮住我的视线的话我会等着瞧的！"

"好了放松，真是的，你就要把所有的浪漫气氛都毁掉了。"

"我不是个浪漫的人，罗伊，我以为你操了我两年了会明白到这个事实。"

"你不能责怪一个想要尝试一下的人，不是吗？"爱德几乎能听到罗伊在他背后翻白眼的声音了。爱德正打算说什么，但那双挡在他眼前的手终于移开了，爱德眼前黑了一会儿，他让他的眼睛适应了一下才再次恢复视觉。

他想转身批评一下罗伊他在不告诉他要干嘛和他要带他去哪儿的情况下就把他拖出来，而且还蒙着他的眼睛这么长时间，但当他看到周围的场景时他止住了。罗伊把他带到了一个小树林里，这是中央少有的用来修饰阴沉街道的地方。第一眼看去没发现什么特别的：周围种着几棵树，一张野餐椅—爱德非常确定自己看到了上面的食物，不过这里实在太暗了，他没办法看清楚，唯一的灯光还是从离这里挺远的路灯照过来的，除此之外就是月光了—它被云挡了一半，无论如何这对他没什么帮助。

"野餐？不是吧罗伊，那就是你浪漫的大惊喜？你没必要为此蒙上我的眼睛。"

爱德发现罗伊退后了一点，又发出了轻笑声。他想掐死他—真的—罗伊该知道他并不喜欢在外就餐!外面有太多虫子了。什么苍蝇啊，蚊子啊，甲虫啊，还有其它能找到法子爬上他们的食物的家伙们。好吧，虽然他并不是个有洁癖的怪人（噢，是的，罗伊才是。），也不太讲究，但他仍然不喜欢与那些不受欢迎的昆虫一起分享他的食物。

"我跟你说了要耐心，为什么你就是不听呢？"

"因为，我也跟你说了上千遍，我不是个有耐—"

在他说话的时候罗伊从裤袋里拿出一只手套戴在了手上，之后他滑动手指，火花夹杂着蓝色的炼成反应从他指尖绽放出来，一开始它指向的方向看起来似乎是随意的，之后爱德却担心起他会把灌木丛给烧了，然而这不是让他停止说话的原因。罗伊的炼金术是非常精确的，他知道，但他没想到周围居然有许多小蜡烛被点燃了，现在他被周围的光影所包围，让他看清了他的所在地。

他正站在野餐桌边，它就在这里，另外那里放了吃的—至少他是这样想的，因为桌子上放了个盖着的篮子，两个盘子，两个酒杯，两套餐具及一瓶酒。两根长蜡烛立在桌子中央，而其他的光源则来自他的周围：地上，树桩上，石头上。不远处他看见了圣特拉尔河，在烛光的照应下反射出漂亮的闪光。这吸引了他的注意，于是他才听见那柔和的水流声。

所有的东西都是那么浪漫，这让他恼怒起来。

"如果你想吃晚餐的话我们尽可以呆在家里吃，你知道，那样我们就不必花上大概半个钟的时间走到这里，只为了让树木包围着。"尽管他的话里再次带上了不喜与责备，但却少了很多之前带上的不高兴的口气。

"如果你没一直反抗的话我们不会花这么多时间。现在，坦白地说，你喜欢吗？爱德？"

爱德对这个严肃的问题挑起了眉，斜眼看着罗伊。年长的男人也在看着他，他的脸上莫名地带着担忧，与之前得意的神情完全不同。他突然觉得自己的行为有多不好—罗伊真的只是想给他制造一个浪漫的夜晚而已。他知道罗伊有这些情怀，有时候他会买个礼物给他，或者带他到外面就餐，逼他穿上他觉得不舒服的好看的衣服。有一次他甚至把他带到了旅店，只因为他想改变下气氛。爱德从来都不理解这些，他只是喜欢罗伊的陪伴而已，只要他是在罗伊的怀抱中入睡的话，他不在乎他们身在何处。

他叹了一口气，"嗯，好吧，我猜不会太糟。"他在想了几秒后耸了耸肩说道。事实上如今他已经到这里来了，而且他看见他爱人脸上担忧表情。他想再注意多些细节，他知道在这背后有更深一层的东西。罗伊一定在他不知道的情况下请了一天假来安排，因为他一天都没见到他。他微微记得罗伊告诉过他他有个重要的会要开，但那时候他没多在意。在爱德不知道的情况下准备这些东西，他一定花了很多心思。那些吃的—爱德希望它们是些美味的东西（尽管罗伊的厨艺从没让他失望过），那些蜡烛，还要确保这地方此刻没别的人...如果他不说点好话的话他就太没礼貌太不领情了。

"非常漂亮，虽然我不大喜欢野餐，但这次我很喜欢，真的，"他说着走向木桌，想瞧瞧篮子里面的东西。"这是吃的，我没猜错对吧？"他加道，试着表现得兴奋一点。他正伸手进篮子里，罗伊就走到了他身边，他脸上不知怎的现出惊恐的神情。

"不，等一下！"他大叫着压住了盖子。爱德对他皱起了眉。

"但这里面的是吃的，你把我带到这就是为了吃东西不是吗？我饿了，我想在甲虫或蚂蚁占据了它们之前将它们吞进肚里，你知道，蚂蚁真的不好吃，它们很刺人，而且—"

他手上篮盖的压力几乎变得不存在了，他能感觉到罗伊正凝视着他。他转头看向他，他脸上不知怎的带着不安的神情。

"你什么时候吃过蚂蚁了，以至于这么了解它们的味道？"

"好吧，在我，大概是八岁的时候，阿尔跟我为了训练炼金术被扔到了孤岛里，我们没东西可吃，所以能怎么办？啊！葡萄！"爱德用这个机会自由地在篮子里搜寻，接着他就想把那串葡萄拿出来。"我喜欢葡萄—"

"不！放回去！"

现在罗伊脸上的惊恐更明显了，表现到了他的声音里，尽其所能大叫道。好吧，这太奇怪了。

"为什么？葡萄很好啊，我饿！"他继续把葡萄提出来，扫开罗伊的手让他别挡道。

在他终于把葡萄拿出来时他大大的笑了起来，那葡萄娇艳欲滴，正乞求着他把它们吃进去。他张开嘴尽可能把葡萄塞进去，令罗伊惊恐至极。

他嚼了一会儿才把剩下的递给罗伊。"想吃吗？"他问，尽管因为他嘴里的东西，他的话让人很难听懂。罗伊超出他预期令他惊讶地急忙把葡萄抢了过去，就像那是他的救命神丹一样。

"这不过是葡萄而已，罗伊，够我们吃的，咦，噢！那是啥？"爱德皱起眉，看到罗伊在那串葡萄上搜寻着什么，接着他就听见了一个东西掉到地上的响声。那声音可怕的与金属相似—他太熟悉了，因为他总是弄坏他的机械铠—于是他立即低头看去，生怕把他机械铠上的东西丢失了，如果他丢了温莉做的任何东西的话，，她一定会杀了他的。他看见地上有个东西在反光，于是立即弯下身去看，想用左手摸一摸是什么。

"操，爱德，别—！没事，我来找，你，呃，找个地方坐下吧。"他听见了罗伊惊恐的声音，接着他看见罗伊跪了下去慌乱地搜索起来。

"不，很可能只是我的机械铠零件，我会找到的，罗伊，这不是什么大问题，"他一说完，他的手就摸到了个金属的东西。但这感觉不大对，它比他的机械铠零件要光滑些。他皱起眉，把那东西抓起来想看清楚。当他拿起来时他才发现它怎么不对了—它不仅太过光滑，而且也太圆了，另外它中间还有个洞，就像螺栓一样，可他机械铠的螺栓不是六角形就是八角形的，没这跟戒指一样圆的东西。

当他意识到是怎么回事时他就像被闪电打中一样全身麻痹了，这差点让他把手中的东西掉回了地上。不，没可能。他一定错了，—但如果是这样的话，那罗伊为什么这些急切想自己把东西找回来，他为什么这么想阻止爱德把葡萄拿出来，另外他为什么这么麻烦把他带到这儿来？

他能听见罗伊在跟他说些什么，但是他太专注于自己的想法中了，所以没有真的在听他说话，然而，当他感觉到罗伊的手搭在他肩膀上时，这才让他从思绪中走出来。他慢慢打开手掌，震惊地睁大了双眼，不确定自己是否想看到手里的东西，也不知道他是否更愿意把这甜蜜的无知存留得久一点。不过他的好奇心战胜了他，于是他把手抬到更光的地方，令他能看见那究竟是什么。当那个东西呈现在眼前时，他听见了罗伊叹气的声音。一只简单的金戒指在昏黄烛光的照耀下静静地躺在他的手掌上。

他忍不住盯着它。小小的一个东西，它却包含着许多意思。罗伊他真的想—他真的要—这到底是什么意思？而如果，如果罗伊真的打算—打算问他的话，他会怎么回答？这太突然了，他觉得迷惑，震惊，害怕，却又该死的高兴，这令他无法呼吸了，但他不知道他是因为高兴还是因为心中升起的害怕而觉得呼吸困难。

"爱德？.."他能听见罗伊轻柔又小心的疑问，而他声音中的害怕与悲伤将他拉回了现实中，罗伊在这里等待着什么—一个回答—他的回答。

他收起盯住那闪耀的戒指看的视线，强迫自己抬头看向罗伊，但他可悲的失败了。他最后闭上了双眼，把还在他嘴里含着的葡萄吞了下去。它们现在已经融了，软绵绵黏糊糊的，但他一点都不在意。

"罗伊—我—呃—"他想说话，但是很难开口。他到底想说什么？他的脑子里浮现出许多想法—有很多的问题与情感想大声地宣泄出来，但是所有的一切都被堵在了喉咙中。他咽了咽，再次尝试，"那是什么，罗伊？"他弱弱地问了出来。

他听见罗伊在他身旁叹息，一个沉重而悲伤的叹息。"这是，呃...我不打算这样的...爱德，如果这太快或者你不想要的话，很抱歉，你不必说任何话，这只是，嗯...我认识你很久了，我意识到我并不想过着没有你在身边的日子，但如果你还没准备好的话，我完全理解，我们的身份立场不一样，并且你—好吧，你就是你，而我爱你的—"

"闭嘴，"爱德简短地命令道。他打断了罗伊的胡言乱语，睁开了眼睛，看向他身边的男人。他能看见他眼里的恐惧，能听见他话里的真诚，能感觉到罗伊身体里流动的情感，它们就像水一样从杯子里溢出来。他听着这男人困惑的话语，当他最终抓住他正在问他的话，他正在说的话时，一种情感在他心中沉淀。尽管他仍然没完全掌握正在发生的事情，但他知道不能让罗伊这样想—他甚至不能想那个字—那不是他想要的。也许他还没准备好，也许事情的到来完全令他感到意外，但实际上，他也无法想象没有罗伊在身边的生活。

黑发男人因爱德的话而停了下来，他看着他，坦诚而脆弱。他们尴尬地沉默了很久，之后罗伊再次开口，"我很抱歉，爱德，我完全明白—"

"别他妈再道歉了，"爱德厉声说道。他的喉咙很紧，他能听见了他心脏的跳动声，它就像要把所有的血液都往他脸上送，因为爱德觉得他的整张脸都燃烧了起来。他再次看向手中的戒指，之后吸了一口气，直直地看向罗伊。"如果你想问什么的话就直接问出来吧，不要因为想问我而感到抱歉。"剩余的句子，那简单的三个字，徘徊在他们之间的空气中，没说出来却很明显。

他们盯着对方看了好一会儿，最后罗伊终于找回了勇气。他点了点头，然后伸手抓起爱德的左手。爱德觉得自己的胸口与喉咙越发紧起来。他从没想过此时此刻要发生的事情—从没想过这有可能—而现在，他跪在这里，等着听那他从未想过他期望会听到的话。

罗伊伸出舌舔了舔嘴唇，"爱德华·艾尔利克，"他开口道，声音尽他所能的平稳，"你愿意嫁给我吗？"

整个世界因这句话而倒塌了下来。尽管它在爱德的脑子里回响了几分钟，他听着，它以罗伊低沉的嗓音安静而严肃地问着他，但那不一样，一点也不一样。他不确定他的心脏和脑子会不会在下一秒爆开，但除了一个傻笑，什么事也没发生，他真心地笑起来。

他嘴巴动着，眼睛没有从罗伊的黑色双眼中离开，"你这个笨蛋，我当然愿意，"他说道，想听起来像他往常一样肯定而自傲，不过他的声音背叛了他，那听起来像是个颤抖的低语。

他看着罗伊眼里跳动的火焰，看见了他从他唇边漾起的笑容。他颤抖着从爱德手里拿起那枚戒指，另一只手抓起了爱德的手。爱德完全将自己的手交给了他掌控。如今他的手掌正朝向地面，他觉得当罗伊把戒指戴在他手上时他可能会不够镇定，不过莫名的，他却在没有发生任何意外的情况下带上了它，戒指贴着他的手指滑了进去，就像是专门为他打造的一样。接着他便意识到这很可能就是专门为他定制的，而这个想法让他的脸更红得没边了。他无法把视线从罗伊的动作里移开，他心里莫名的知道这是错的—他不该如此享受这一刻，他不该想要变成这样。这枚戒指实际上就让他成为罗伊的所有物—而他不是任何人的所有物。然而他又觉得这是如此的正确，就像这没将他变成物品或财产一样的东西，这只不过是他与罗伊拥有的一个标志，完全属于他们的标志。

他的呼吸变得浅快，直到罗伊放下他的手叫着他的名字，他才将视线从他手指上的戒指中移开。

"我爱你，爱德，"罗伊说道，再次打破了沉默。爱德盯着他，愚蠢地眨了一下眼，最后才找回自己的声音。

"我也爱你，罗伊。"他说着靠前去吻住了罗伊。年长的男人合作地张开了唇，抵着爱德唇轻轻呻吟出来，没过多久罗伊就退了开去。爱德疑惑地看着他。

"让我们先起来吧，我的膝盖疼死了。"罗伊解释道，露出抱歉的神情，他站起来后伸出手让爱德也站起来。

"怪老头，"他说道，但现在罗伊提出来，他也意识到了他有多不舒服，他高兴地把手搭在罗伊手上，让他把自己拉起来。罗伊握住他的手的时候他能感受到他的戒指压着他的手指的感觉。一站起来后他又再次看向那枚戒指，想知道他是否会习惯它，或者说习惯它背后的含义。

他听见罗伊轻笑了一下，之后他圈起他的手把他拉近，"你不知道在你说好的时候我松了一口气的感觉有多么强烈。有那么一刻...有那么一刻我以为你会因为害怕而从我身边逃开。"他说道，爱德能感觉到他的手正轻轻地玩弄着他的头发。

他回抱他，动了动左手的手指想试着习惯这个新鲜的感觉。"有那么一刻我也以为我会，"他坦诚地说道，向后移了移看向罗伊的脸。年长的男人挑起眉看着他，爱德对此露出了笑脸。"不过之后我意识到我不能，在没有你的地方，幸福地活着...而且我不在乎别人怎么想。"他踮起脚吻了一下罗伊，"我也会给个戒指你的，然后你要随时带着它，让别人知道你是属于我的。"

"就像你是属于我的一样？"

"不！我不是你的！"爱德大声说道，但他突发的怒火因为罗伊的笑容软了下去，他把脸靠到罗伊胸口上，"是的，就像我是你的一样。"

—完—


End file.
